Danny Phantom's Suggestion
Seeing many spirits around them, Raine casts a different spell to blend in with the other spirits, but remain in contact with Chihiro. The gang ran with Chihiro to the edge of the river and sees more spirits coming ashore, until the boy came for them. ???: Don't be afraid, I just wanna help you. Ratchet: Would you tell us what is going on here? ???: I would tell you everything, but there's not much time. Kiva: Alright. (Hmm... He seems friendly enough to be trusted.) ???: This world is no place for humans. But seeing her parents as they are, I have no choice but to cooperate. Kiva: Really? Well, help Chihiro. - The boy offered a small piece of food. Chihiro rejected, but seen that she is starting to fade. The boy puts the food in Chihiro's mouth and seen the results almost right away- Be solid again. Ratchet: Wow... Danny: Chihiro, you're not see-through anymore. Kiva: Thank goodness... Ratchet: Alright. We know Chihiro's parents are in a situation here. How can we help them? ???: To free her parents, you need to protect the bathhouse long enough to get them back. Sam: So, like what, we are some kind of security guards? ???: Unless you want to take Chihiro's task, speak up. Kiva: Protecting is no problem. ???: Good. I'll make sure she knows about the position. - The boy stood silent, as well as the gang, when a strange bird flies into the night skies and goes back. Ratchet: Someone's pet? ???: She's been looking for Chihiro and you all. Zack: She? ???: My boss. Kiva: Gosh... We have to stay out of sight. ???: That's my thought as well. Meet me at the bathhouse's right side. There's a garden there. Kiva: Okay. - The gang quietly make their way to the bathhouse's side garden, waiting for the boy and Chihiro. Ratchet: That guy certainly knows what he is doing. Danny: Yeah. From the look on his face, he had some experience on this. Kiva: I know, he is serious. Ratchet: Look, I don't mind being a security guard here. Beats this then the artifact magic mess years back.. Kiva: Wait, what? Reia: Long story short, there's a mystic artifact that brings historic figures come to life. Kiva: Oh. Did you secure it? Clank: Twice. Kiva: Whoa... That's serious. Reia: Indeed. Kiva: I wonder if that boy and Chihiro are okay. Sam: I know you're concerned, Kiva, but we have to stay focused. Reia: Staying quiet would be wiser. - Because of a sudden surprise on the bridge, the boy and Chihiro caught up with the others. It is clear that the servants are looking for 'Master Haku'. Ratchet: Haku.. Is that your name? Haku: Unfortunately, yes. Kiva: Gosh... Please to meet you and..thanks for helping us get here. Haku: You're welcome. But this task has just begun. Chihiro: I'm sorry. I took a breath. Haku: You did great. Ratchet: Where do we go from here? Haku: The boiler room. Someone named Kamaji will point you in the right direction, if you keep asking for jobs first. Chihiro: Kamaji? Kiva: I guess that's the guy who can help us get the job positions. Ratchet: It's possible, but I think the boiler room is in the lower levels. Kiva: Seems like a good spot to hide. Anyway, should we go now before we get spotted? - The gang then make their way downstairs faster than Chihiro. Ratchet: I can't believe we are going to get jobs in the bathhouse.. Sasha: Are you against it? Ratchet: Yeah, for the baby. Kiva: Don't worry, Ratchet. It's only for a week, I think.. Sasha: I hope you are right about this. Danny: Oh! Congrats on having a baby, Sasha. Sasha: Thank you, Danny. Kiva: Chihiro should be here any minute now. - As expected, Chihiro came to the boiler room door. Ratchet: Take a deep breath, alright? Chihiro: I'm okay. Let's go. - The gang then entered the boiler room. Category:Scenes